Electronic devices are becoming ever more highly integrated with higher levels of performance due to developments in the semiconductor industry and in order to satisfy user demand. Accordingly, semiconductor devices, the core components in many electronic devices, are also required to be more highly integrated with higher levels of performance. However, realizing microstructures of semiconductor devices for high-integration is somewhat problematic.
For example, in order to realize microstructures, thinner insulating films are required; however, excessively thin insulating films cause problems in terms of reduced quality of insulating films, deterioration in insulation characteristics, and the like. Also, excessively thin films may lead to difficulties in obtaining good step coverage. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0060268 is of interest.